Yes, Master
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: Sophia Philips as always tried to find her place in this world. As a child she faced the dead of her father, making her life change in so many ways. Now at the age of 25, she sees herself once again in a complicated situation. Being an habit to run away from her problems, she decides to start new. She can run from her ghosts, but she can't change fate.
1. Prologue

"I'm terribly sorry for your lost Ms. Philips"

"Thank you detective..."

"If there's anything else I can-"

"I apreciate your concern Mr. Morris, but I...we will be just fine"

I see my mother smile sadly at detective Morris as he nods and says goodbye leaving the house. My mother closes the front door and stands still holding the door knob. I watch her from the top of the stairs silently. She just stands there. I move my head to look at the end of the corridor, towards my father studio, the door was closed though. I turn my head once again to look at my mother. She let go the door knob and turns around with her head lowered. Her eyes were covered by her long dark brown hair. She walks up the stairs, walking towards my father studio, opening the door. I follow her not saying a word. As I reach her, she turns around and looks at me. I stop moving as my body seemed to freeze. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she had shed. But that wasn't the reason why I felt a cold shiver running through my spine, no. Her eyes also were showing hatred and accusing me for what happened. She closes the door slowly with her eyes locked on mine. The door closes and I just stand there unable to move. That was the first time I truly felt hated, that was the last time I've seen my mother.


	2. Late Night Phonecalls

I open my eyes quickly to notice everything is blury. Blinking a few times, my vision starts to get clear. I feel my cheeks cold. Moving my right hand, I slide my fingers over my cheek, and realize it's wet. I've been crying. Letting my hand fell to the side of my body, I keep staring at the celling. It was still dark, I could see the small shapes of light from the street lights. I could turn my head to the side to see the hours over my alarm clock, but I already knew the time. This was not the first time I woke up in the middle of the night and it wouldn't be the last. I close my eyes and let a small sigh escape my lips. This was starting to be an habit. A bad one. I needed to fix this otherwise...

My thoughts were interrupted as I hear my phone vibrating on the side bed table. Opening my eyes, I stretch my right hand to grab it, moving it to the front of my eyes. The bright light made my eyes blury for a second. I blink a few times and my vision adjusts the light. I read the ID caller.

Fuck.

I slide my tumb on the screen over the green button and bring the phone to my ear, as I hear a familiar voice. The voice of someone I've tried to ignore for a while now.

_"Were you sleeping?"_

Closing my eyes again, I move my hand over my forehead.

"No. What do you want Darren?"

I could hear the hesitation of his voice on the other side. This was not good.

_"Well... I was out with some friends and I thought you may want to join us..."_

I frown and turn my head to look at my alarm clock. It was 2h36 am. Wait a minute. That means I only slept for 1 hour and half. Great. Just great.

_"Sophia?...Are you there?"_

I hear his voice calling me and I sigh deeply.

"Yes I'm here Darren."

_"So about the-"_

"Sorry Darren, but I'm not in my party mood right now, I'm tired and need to get up early to go to the airport."

He breathes slowly and I could hear some music and voices laughing on the background.

_"So you still going to move? I thought you may changed your mind so far, but I guess i was wrong. So that means it's realy over."_

Here he goes again. At first I actually felt guilty for ending things between us. I felt a realy bad, then he kept insisting on working things out. Is not that I am against long relationships, but in this case it would be kinda of crazy. I was not simply changing cities, I was moving to another country. To my homeland.

"Listen Darren, we talked about this so many times already, I've told you this relantionship wouldn't work, we would endup stop talking and things would get weird. I realy want to keep talking to you with no hurt feelings. I realy want us to start a new as friends. Not like we used to be, but a new thing."

I wait for his answer, praying that this time it would be diferent. I could hear his breathing getting faster and then a long sigh.

_"We talk tomorrow. Maybe you will change your mind. I lo-"_

It wasn't.

"Bye Darren."

I turn off the call and let my hand fall on the bed, letting a fustration sigh escape my lungs. I close my eyes for a while and start thinking how everything endup like this, when I feel my cellphone vibraiting once again. I look to the ID. This was turning into a fustrating night. I answer.

"What?"

The voice from the other side chuckles.

_"Why you sound a little fustrated dear. Let me guess, the love bird is still trying to convince you to stay?"_

I let a small smirk grow on my lips. This asshole.

" No. He keeps insisting to continue the relantionship."

_"Oh my, isn't that hilarious?"_

I hear him laugh. Realy asshole.

"Why are you calling me Andrew? You know it's 2h40 am here don't you?"

He laughs again.

_"Actually I believe it's 4 am now, since it's 12 am here"_

I wide my eyes and look to the alarm clock. 4 am. Holy christ, how the?

_"And by your silence I presume you are a bit confused."_

This was realy a damn fustrating night. I sigh.

"I ask again, why are you calling?"

_"Dear relax a bit will you. Stress and fustration make you skin look awfull, not talking about what it can do to your sistem."_

Andrew laughs once again and I just roll my eyes.

_"Either way, I'm calling to warn you I would not be able to got get you at the Airport. I have to go to say in the office for a emergency reunion."_

"Oh? Do you know what this reunion is about?"

_"The President called the entire sector, he didn't give any other information. We need to be stay there after working hours. It seemed serious."_

Great. Now I didn't had someone to pick me up.

"So what will I do?"

_"Oh don't worry dear, I took care of everything." I swear I could hear him smile. "I asked my cousin Jack, you remember him, Jack Stanley. From Sylvie christmas party. He was short, dark brown hair..."_

"And was trying desperatly to get some girl to make out with him, yup I remember him alright. I thought you actually had a little bit consideration for me"

He laughs out load. I wonder where he was at the moment. He seemed way to relaxed to be laughing like this.

_"Love, he won't try to bite you. He cleary said you were not his type, cleary that boy has some issues."_

"Yes that makes me so much relaxed."

_"Either way, he will pick you up at the airport, you will be arriving at 11 pm I believe?"_

I look to my alarm clock now showing 4h05 am. That means I would only have hours of sleep. Just great.

"Yes, the flight is at 7 am. I will be reaching New York around noon, then change planes. The flight from New York to there will be more or less 6 hours, so ya, around 11 pm."

_"Well that made me feel tired for a second, thank god is not me doing that long trip"_

"Jeez you are such a lovely person sometimes"

_"I know right? Now I will let you rest and don't worry. I took care of everything."_  
"That actually makes me even more worried"

_"Who's the lovely person now?"_

I smile slightly.

"Bye Andrew, see you in a few hours."

_"Sleep well Sophie Dear, have a good trip. And for the record, I know you will love UK as much as I do."_

"I actually agree with you on that. Bye."

_"Bye, bye"_

I turn off the call and look at the celling. I let a sigh escape my lips as I close my eyes. I knew I was making the right decision. I felt something deep inside saying I was wrong. I had a reason to leave UK, and i swore never returning there. But life changes and one day you wake up to see things are not perfect anymore, and you once again leave searching for a new begining. I may be a coward, due to the fact this was my second time I was changing places to start fresh. But that's me. I admit I'm scared to face the problems right now, like I was 18 years ago. I open my eyes to look once again to my alarm clock, now showing 5 am. This sucks. Well might as well try to have a quick nap.


	3. Delays and Meetings

"This realy sucks!"

I was walking fast across the New York Airport, dragging my two large suitcases. My flight was late due to some tecnical problems. Instead of leaving Los Angeles at 7 am, the plane only left around 8 am. So one hour late. Marvelous. Now because of this little matter, I lost the flight to London at noon. I needed to wait another hour for the next flight. Realy freaking marvelous. I was hungry, grumpy and fustrated with Andrew not answering my calls. I sitted on a bench leaning my suitcases against on left side. Taking my cellphone of my purse, I slided to unlock it, tipped the unblock code and open text option. I wrote a short message to Andrew warning him about my arrive been delayed.

Once the text was sent I sigh for the 10th time this day. I was entering in a "pissed off" mood. I lean on the bench letting my head fall back, as my hair slides behind in a long blonde curtain. With my eyes closed, I hear the sounds around me. People walking in all directions, the annoucer over the speakers warning about some delay on some flight. It seems this day is full of delays. But as I felt the bench move, I open my eyes standing straight quickly.

"Oh excuse me Miss, I didn't mean to wake you up"

I look to my right side and see a young man with tanned skin, short black hair. What made me wide my eyes in surprise was in fact his eyes. They were this bright green color. I never saw such bright color in my life.

"Oh it's totaly fine I wasn't sleeping, just trying to relax a bit"

He smiles gently making me uncomfortable. That was one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen. Holy Christ.

"Having a tough day I presume?"

"Oh you can't imagine how" I sigh moving my hand over my hair.

"I hope this wont offend you but, are you wearing contacts?"

I look at him blinking a few times and laugh a bit. That was a constant question in my day life. Everyone seemed impressed with my eyes. Well I would be impressed to if I saw someone with one blue eye yet the other green. That someone in this case was me. My eyes were two diferent colors. The right eye was green and the left blue. When I was a child I was usualy called "doll", due to my smooth white skin that never got tanned no matter how much I tried, and my long blonde hair, that would be always loose straight down my back. Later on, during highschool some friends nicknamed me "Husky" and that nickname lasted till the end of my college years.

"No, this is actually my eyes color. I know it's weird"

"Well I would not say weird would be the right word to describe it, I might actually say it is rather fascinating."

I look at the guy. He's he serious? Wait a second. Now that I realize, he had a similar way of talking as Andrew.

"Are you by any chance brittish?"

He wides his eyes and smiles brightly. Damn those are some white teeth.

"In matter of fact I am. Thought I don't have the brittish accent. Is quite amazing how you figured that out."

Seriously? No true american says 'rather fascinating' or ask a question so politely.

"Well, I have brittish friends that I use to talk alot"

"I see." He looks at my suitcases and then back at me. "So I may presume you are currently on your way to the UK."

"That's right. I'm leaving the sunny States to go live at the rainy UK, it's was kinda a hard decision you know."

He laughs slightly leaning on the bench.

"Well that's quite true, yet I would not trade the rainy cold weather for the awful heated weather of this country." As he says this words he moves his hand to his necktie loosing it a bit. It made me realize he was dressed on real good looking, yet expensive, suit. "I can not understand how you folks can live with this weather. I have only been 3 days here in New York, and I'm surprised how I did not melt with the heat."

I laugh a bit. Moving my hand on my neck I realise I was sweating. Usualy the weather was not that hot, but inside the Airport, even with the aircondicionairs, I was still hot.  
"If is not intruding to much, may I ask you what is the reason of your moving?"  
I look at him and strech my legs that were starting to feel numb.  
"I decided it was time to change 'airs'."

I see him leaning his head to the side as his eyebrow rises a bit. He remains silent expecting me to go on. But I didn't. Is not that I thought bad of this guy, no, but I didn't even know his name for crying out loud. And I was not the "sharing" type of person.  
"I see, everyone has it's reasons" He smiles again. Seriously, who has a smile like this?!  
He moves his hand inside his suit coat an I see him taking a pocket watch. Wait, realy? It even was attached with a chain. Now that's something you don't see everyday.

"It seems I must go now." He puts the pocket watch in its place and stands up. Woah, he was tall. "Thank you so much for the lovely talk Miss...oh I seem to forget my manners, I do not know your name!" He laughs.

I stand up and I notice the diference of our heights were kinda obvious. I was around 5'3 ft, this guy must be 5'10 ft! He bows and streched his hand to me. I look at his hand for a few seconds before streching mine to grab his in a handshake.

"My name is Barir Ajam"

That was not an usual name you would hear around.

"Sophia, Sophia Philips."

We handshake for a while until he brakes the contact and smiles wide "Was realy a big pleasure Miss Sophia, maybe we will meet yet again.

I highly doubt that. But I must admit it would be kinda nice. He seemed to be a nice guy.  
"Maybe we will" I smile slightly as I watch him grabbing a suitcase and walk away.

I stare at his figure disappering on the middle of the crowd and decide to sit on the bench again. I must say that was weird. Nice, but weird. I feel my phone vibrating and I move quick to see if it was finaly Andrew calling me. My prayers were listen.


	4. Change of Plans

"God Andrew, i've been calling you all day!"

_"Don't be a little liar dear, your first call was around 12h15 am, 5h15 pm here, and I got your text, so I already called Jack."_

"Thank god, I wouldn't like to reach there and find a pissed of guy that doesn't even find me his type"

_"True, but I have good and bad news."_

Great. Just what I needed.

"Please tell me the bad news first."

_"The bad news, since your arrival was delayed, Jack will not be able to get you at the airport. He needs to be at work."_

"I was expecting that. So what are the good news?"

_"I found a replacement."_

I raised my eyebrow. Something told me I would not like this.

"Who is the 'replacement'?"

I hear him chuckle at the sound of my suspicious voice.

_"The younger son of my Boss actually."_

I stay silent for a second.

"Wait what?!"

_"I know this sounds shocking, but we were actually having a break when I received your text, I excused myself to call Jack, and Jack told me he couldn't go get you at the time you were arriving, so when I returned I may had a worried face, because William, his name, asked me if something was wrong. I explained the situation and after hearing me he offered himself to pick you up. Well I couldn't denied it could I?"_

I was with my mouth open still not beliving what I was hearing.

"So this guy, that is your son Boss, gadly accepted to go pick me up? Just like that?"

_"William is quite a decent person Sophie dear. Although his father and his older brother personalities are quite the opposite."_

Was I hearing disgust on his voice?

"I see, well he will leave me at your house right?"

_"That's the plan, yes."_

"Then fine by me. If he tries to do something I won't restrain to kick his brittish jewels."

Andrew laughs out loud.

_"Rest assure he will not harm you dear."_

I snort.

"Don't tell me Im not his type either."

_"Oh no no, quite the contrary, he has a fascination for blonde womans, but he is also a true gentelman."_

Now that made me laugh out loud.

"I need to see that to belive it"

_"Indeed you do. Dear I need to go. Text me when you reach Brittish soil."_

"Yup, cya later."

I turn off the call and sigh. Well I guess I would have an interesting arrive. I was realy curious to see this "William" guy. I lean on the bench and smile. Can't wait to finally arrive at England.


End file.
